A Wykkyd Girl
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: an after affect of a kiss. A kiss that meant nothing but hurt to the boy, but a lot more to the girl. rated M for the F word.


Love…it's a curious thing. The strange feeling that makes one go for a walk in the middle of an unusually cold night for a bitter winter. The feeling that makes you wonder why you feel that way around that particular person. The peculiar feeling that makes you envious, aggressive and impulsive.

Looking up at the sky, he counted the stars. Noticing how each one twinkled. Each individual speck gleamed. Like tiny halos. He sighed through his nose and drew his cape tighter around himself. She was…interesting…he decided to himself that he didn't like her. Not in the slightest. She could go fuck herself. She was a thief. Not in a good way either. He knew she only did it to learn the way out without bringing down the whole base. But that changed nothing. It didn't change the fact…the fact she had stolen his first kiss.

Everyone wants to share that special first kiss with someone that counts. That means something. And now he could never share that moment with someone who counted. What annoyed him further was how much this thievery bothered him. He had left his home for the night and been out for a good four hours.

Dazed and confused. That's how he appeared. Because this girl kissed him. Of course, Billy didn't know of the kiss. He only noticed the faraway look of his friend. He asked him several times if he was okay. After about the eight time, the boy left and Billy returned to his room.

Now he sat on a swing in the park. The only swing that hadn't been defiled and destroyed. Even then the seat was wet. He hoped it was rain…or paint at the very least. He let his thoughts envelope him.

_I hate her! She's a bitch and she stole my first lovers virtue! Lovers virtue…no-one else would ever refer to it like that…poetic. God this is fucking uncomfortable. The fucking bitch has fucked me up. Great, now I can't even think straight. Urgh, what am I sitting in?_

He broke off from his thoughts, squirming uneasily on the swing seat. _Some teenagers are such disgusting hooligans. They're giving every innocent youth a bad name…Wait…What?_

He shook his head, disgruntled. What did he care about the innocent? He got up and dusted of his backside. Sighing heavily through his nose he continued his four hour walk. Looked at his watch…five hours. He'd been out for five hours, freezing half to death due to confused thoughts over this girl. _Fuck it all! _he thought. _This is worthless and pathetic! SHE is worthless and pathetic. Nothing but crazy English scum. She deserves to die._

The mute boy found himself in his room. A dark place, a few posters, a few creature comforts, but he'd lost a lot of his belongings when the titans took down H.I.V.E academy. And she had one of their communicators. He didn't care for those titan scumbags. All they did was ruin his quaint happy life. Every time he came into contact with one the result was the same. Crap. Crap after crap after crap. He flopped back on his bed. Nothing to do but sleep. After another two hours he still lay uneasy and awake in his bed, twisting in unexplainable discomfort. Usually he just dropped straight off. Usually he wouldn't want to get up because he was so comfortable. He looked over to his bedside table

Another reason he really hated her. While she kissed him she used her power to scratch her own _address_ into the fine wood. With a knife that he didn't remember owning. He didn't know what made him do it. Just an impulse. He got up and studied the etchings in his desk. And he drew his cape around him. Enveloped by the swirling darkness.

She couldn't sleep either. The girl he had been thinking about. She thought he might have gotten the wrong idea, and she was right. She had spent ages trying to get his name off his friends after one of them let slip he was mute. He was…cute. She slipped out of bed. Sighing as she stared out at the moon. She had told Elastique she wanted to be alone. She had told High Voltage she was perfectly fine. She had gone to bed early. Mungo had asked why she had been away for two or three days. She had told him to get out of her room and called him a pervert because she happened to be changing when he came in. he apologised, saying that he didn't know and she retorted with 'ever heard of knocking'.

Another deep sigh and she turned her head to the side. And gasped. She hadn't noticed her friend come in. Kaharichi De Mille smiled at her friend's shock and acute fear. "Vhat time is it that you stand at ze vindow brooding?"

"Elastique. You do realise that half the time you make no sense?"

"Yes. I'm tvisted and so vas my muzzer. Tvisted minds are a jewel in ze right eyes."

"indeed. That's why I'm ever so slightly insane. Everyone knows that sanity and normal are just fancy words for boring." she sighed. "Ever had a crush on someone my ever maddening friend?"

"life is too short for love…well, crushes…but yes. Quite a few times. Have you ever noticed zat bad boys are zexier zen ze nice vones?"

"obviously"

Elastique sighed, pushing back her coal black hair. Kid Nightmare mimicked the action, their pale blue eyes locking.

"Kyd Wykkyd. The reason I was away. Him and his friends. He had a nice body you know, abs and stuff, but not too obvious which only made him hotter, because those over visible huge muscles are just over obsessive. And he was gothic. And mute."

"mute? Zat'd make it hard to make relations?"

"Oh shut up! He can write, can't he?"

"I don't know."

He watched the two girls. There was something familiar about the one referred to as 'Elastique'. and there was Kid Nightmare. He glared viciously at the back of her head. Then she said he was hot. He ran the sentence round in his head.

"It doesn't matter though Kari, does it? I like him. He's cute. But I have a strong feeling he got the completely wrong idea."

"your 'veelings' are often mizconzeptions." she muttered darkly.

"yeah, feelings suck male reproductive parts." They both snickered.

"Is zat him?" she pointed to the corner.

Rhiannon turned to look where her friend pointed. "hello Kyd!" He disappeared. Both girls sigh.

"he ups and runs as fast as Gemini."

"your sister?"

"mmm. Total bitch."

"can't be much worse than you!"

"you little…! You're right."

"what, about you being a bigger bitch then Gemmy?"

"NO! vell, maybe zat too, but I meant about ze boy being cute…and zexy."

"He's mine Kari. I called him. Get your own titan!"

"I vould never. I'm not interested vhen ze only English members are ze rest of our team and four animal themed kids. I cannot ztand Americans."

"you and me both babes."

**Chaperty one. Any questions I'd be more than glad to answer. Elastique's speech was written by my friend Ellia, whom the character is based off of :P**


End file.
